


Omegle

by niallsprincess98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, F/M, Football Player Louis, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsprincess98/pseuds/niallsprincess98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was only bored, and he googled omegle. He clicked on the question mode thing, he met a cool lad on there. Or is 'he' a she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegle

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on two complete strangers chatting on the very well-known website called 'Omegle'. So it' based on how you write on that site.
> 
> For example:
> 
> Stranger: Hey
> 
> You: Hi

**Just too clear a few things up:**

Louis is **'Stranger'** and **'You'** is the one who he believes is a lad. 

 

 

 

**Question To Dicuss:**

I'm going to commit suicide

 

Why would someone write that? Louis thought furrowing his eyebrows. He frowned before writing.

 

 **Stranger:** well, what do you want me to say?

 

 **Stranger:** yes your parents and friends will be very sad 

 

 **Stranger:** but I really can't say anything too change your mind

 

 **You:** I have tried to do it once, i failed, because my mom found me...

 

Louis bit his lip, getting upset about all this. This persons mom walked in when he tried to kill himself, that must of been awful to see your own child bleeding and wanting to die.

 

 **Stranger:** sorry to hear that dude

 

 **Stranger:** I mean that you felt like doing it 

 

 **Stranger:** Life's better now? 

 

 

 **You:** nope still sucks

 

 **Stranger:**  hmm...well if your life sucks it can only get better

 

 **You:** I can only hope

 

 **Stranger:** my life hasn't been too awesome always

 

 **Stranger:** but at the moment it's better than a year back

 

 **Stranger:** =)


End file.
